1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for a stroller.
2. Description of Related Arts
In prior arts, many locking devices for a stroller are known. Due to the complex configuration of such locking devices, operation is inconvenient and locking devices are failed frequently.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,178 discloses an umbrella-type folding frame. The folding frame comprises a pair of front upper and lower struts, a pair of rear struts, at least one lock-release mechanism disposed between each of the upper struts and the lower struts, an articulated connection structure, and a driving device for controlling the lock-release mechanism. The operation of unfolding or folding the frame is carried out by the complicated combination of the lock-release mechanism, the driving device and so forth.